It's the Little Things
by PizzaNSunshine
Summary: A peek into a typical evening in the life of Elena and Mateo eleven years after their wedding. Their little family is thriving and the conversation turns to the day each of the children was born. Love, laughter, and tears follow as Elena and Mateo reminisce on each of these moments that permanently changed the course of their lives for good.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: Cover art by lovelyrugbee over on Tumblr! She's designed this whole, beautiful Eleteo family. If you want to get to know the kids better head over to her blog and show her some love!_

* * *

Queen Elena Castillo Flores hummed quietly in tune to the sweet melody she had been skillfully coaxing from her guitar–– her heart swelling with happiness as she spent a cherished evening in the palace with her little family. She looked around the cozy music room where they gathered most evenings–– once the daily flurry of activities and royal duties wound down––and smiled at her good fortune.

Elena and Mateo had been married for eleven years, and their family had more than doubled in that time. The eldest, Ana Lucia–– heir to the throne–– was ten years old and quite the little firecracker. Enthusiastic as she was about following in her mother's footsteps as the future queen of Avalor, she preferred olaball and climbing trees with the city boys over needlepoint and dance lessons–– and looked it. It was not unusual to find the young princess with scabby knees, dirt crusted fingernails, and smudges on her dress. Like her father, she was exceptionally bright and diligent in her studies, but like her mother, she was a rather mischievous child.

Ana set aside the schoolwork she'd been working through, and glanced shifty eyed around the room. Elena stifled a giggle as she watched her eldest daughter quietly creep over to where her younger sister, Bianca, was sitting with her doll collection and performing an elaborate imaginary production. Bianca Valeria–– the second oldest–– was a creative soul, and possessed a certain flair for fashion and dramatics–– even at the tender age of six. To Bianca, everything was a matter of life and death and she was the most likely of her siblings to explode in a fit of temper.

Elena smiled indulgently as her eyes fell upon her son, Julian Amor, the youngest of her three children at the age of five. Little Julian was running in circles around the music room, his unruly chocolate curls bouncing in his amber colored eyes as he banged his little fist on a tiny toy tamborita, making up pretend magic spells–– just as he'd seen his papi do so many times.

He had just run past Ana as she peered down at her little sister, her lips twitching upward in a feline grin–– like a cat just before it pounces. Tip toeing behind Bianca, Ana reached down and scooped her sister into a great big bear hug. Squealing, Bianca flailed her arms and legs, trying to free herself from her sister's grasp.

"EEEWWW! Get your dirty hands off me Lulu! You are getting dirt on my dress!"

Ana's grin widened as she squeezed her sister tighter. "Aww, you're no fun, Bee! I just wanted to show you the new scab I got on my knee from falling out of the tree in the garden!" she teased the struggling little girl.

"EWWW! GROSS!" Bianca yelled, "You are so weird! Let me go!"

Julian ran up to his sisters and pointed his little tamborita at Ana, shouting, "Let her go!" over and over again as he hit the toy. "Let her go! Let her go!"

Mateo looked up from the book he was reading to see what all the commotion was about. Glancing at Elena, he raised a questioning eyebrow.

 _Shall I handle this, or would you like to?_

Elena grinned crookedly as she shrugged.

 _This one is all yours, amor._

Nodding, he closed his book and, laying it on the nearby end table, Mateo got to his feet and strode over to the site of the commotion, crossing his arms as he calmly surveyed his children. "Ana, that is enough. Let your sister go," he said quietly, but firmly.

"Yes, papi," the young princess said repentantly, stepping back from her sister. Bianca stomped her foot at her sister, glaring with all of her might as she screeched in irritation before turning and sweeping away dramatically to return to her dolls.

"And Julian," Mateo turned to the tiny boy and knelt beside him, "What is the first rule of magic in our house?"

The little boy's eyes turned toward the floor as he said in a resigned voice, "Never use magic on family without their permission." He looked up, his eyes wide, and said earnestly, "But papi, I was just pretending. It wasn't real."

Mateo smiled gently at his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know, mijo, but if we don't follow the rules when we are pretending, how will we remember to follow the rules when it's real?"

Julian sighed deeply, "Ok, Papi. I won't do it again."

"That's what I like to hear." Mateo pulled the little boy in for a hug before returning to his seat next to Elena and his book–– sharing a smile with his wife before he did so.

Elena loved moments like these. She found endless amusement in the children's antics and shenanigans. Even when they caused chaos in public and she had to correct them, she usually found herself smiling secretly. She loved watching Mateo around them. He was so kind and gentle and patient with the children–– just as she always knew he would be. She didn't think she would ever have her fill of time spent with her family.

It still surprised her how much her preferences for how she spent her free time had changed over the years since she'd become queen and married her best friend. In her teen years she'd been quite the social butterfly, but in recent years she'd come to fully appreciate the value of quality time at home with Mateo and the children. Truthfully, she couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be than right where she was, surrounded by her precious children–– except, perhaps–– she thought with an impish grin–– somewhere _alone_ with Mateo.

Elena slid along the small sofa to sit closer to her husband, affectionately bumping her shoulder against his as she continued plucking the soft melody from her guitar. Mateo looked up from the book he was reading, raising a curious eyebrow as he smiled and said, "Yes, _mi amor_?"

Flashing a grin at the man who's smile still made her heart flutter–– even after a decade of marriage–– Elena said lightly, "Oh, you know, I was just thinking about how amazing and beautiful our little family is–– I just feel so blessed thinking about how rich my life has become–– all thanks to you."

Smirking, Mateo said, "Me? I think you mean that the other way around."

"No, I definitely mean it this way. I not only have your love–– which, by the way, is a treasure all its own–– but without you, I'd still have an Ana, Bianca, and Julian shaped hole in my heart that I didn't know existed until they arrived to fill it."

"Hmmm," Mateo said in mock thoughtfulness, "I suppose that part did require some amount of teamwork between us."

Arching a delicate eyebrow, Elena smiled coquettishly as she said, "If memory serves me correctly, it took A LOT of teamwork to get to where we are now." She paused in her playing to run a hand suggestively down his arm.

"In front of the children?" Mateo said, raising an eyebrow in mock reproach, "For shame, _mi amor_." Grinning roguishly, he leaned in to press a kiss to her lips, which she quickly found herself lost in as she returned the gesture with a sweet kiss of her own, sliding her free hand up to cup the back of his head.

A tiny, childish voice interrupted them, "Mami and Papi are _KISSING_!" Julian had run over to his parents and was staring, wide eyed and unsure of what to think.

"Ugh! Gross! Not again!" Ana said, rolling her eyes from where she sat with her school books.

Bianca giggled behind her hand, her eyes dancing with amusement.

Elena laughed against Mateo's lips before pulling back and looking over at her children. "My mami once told me that one of the signs of a healthy family was in how often the children are disgusted by their parents affection for one another." She grinned at Ana, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Mateo chuckled as Ana made a disgusted noise and went back to her schoolwork. He slid an arm around Elena's shoulders and pulled her close, a thoughtful look flitting across his features as he watched the children return to their activities.

Elena snuggled a little closer and sighed happily. Turning her head to look at him, she said, "A penny for your thoughts, _amor_?"

"Oh, I was just considering how far we've come as a family. Can you believe that there was a time that I believed that this––" he squeezed her again and pressed a kiss to her temple, " ––this simple love between you and I was the pinnacle of life? That things couldn't possibly be any better–– that I couldn't possibly love anyone anymore than I loved you at the time."

Elena arched an eyebrow and grinned crookedly. "What do you mean–– _loved_?"

Mateo poked her nose playfully. "You know what I mean. I mean that the state of my love at the time is nothing compared to my love for you and our children now."

Elena smiled nostalgically at the memory before she said quietly, "Do you remember that moment? The moment everything changed?"

"Vividly."


	2. Chapter 2

_10 years ago..._

Mateo thought he must be losing his mind–– he was pacing. Relentlessly. From one end of the royal suite to the other, back and forth. Back and forth. This was behavior he typically teased Elena about, but he was restless–– overflowing with nervous energy. Everything was about to change and he had to keep moving if he hoped to keep up with it.

He was minutes–– or hours–– away from becoming a father. Ready or not, the baby was coming and he had to be ready. But who could ever be ready for such a thing? Questions raced through his mind as his pacing increased in speed and intensity. Would the baby be safe and healthy? Would Elena be safe and healthy? What if he hurt the baby by holding it wrong? What if he made a bad decision that ruined its life forever? How in the world did one change a diaper without getting sick?

These questions and more raced through his mind faster than the typical speed of thought–– each one raising the bar of panic that was slowly overwhelming the soon-to-be-father.

A soft, tired laugh froze Mateo mid-stride. Whirling around to face the bed where Elena had been resting, his eyes darted worriedly over the very pregnant form of his beloved wife.

Rushing to her side, he said, "Elena! Are you ok? Are you hurting? Is it time?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "I'm fine, _amor_. I couldn't help, but notice your pacing. That's usually my signature move."

Mateo grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry if I disturbed you. I'm just–"

Reaching out for his hand, she took it gently in her own and tugged, gesturing for him to join her in the bed. "Here, come sit with me. I'm a little cold and I could use your warm arms around me."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Mateo looked her over nervously.

Laughing, Elena said, "You're so silly. I'm having a baby, not suffering from some terrible disease. Come on, I'd really like you to sit with me. Please?" She flashed him her best sad puppy dog look, which he was helpless to resist under any circumstances.

Smiling, Mateo did as she asked and curled up next to her, sliding one arm around her shoulders and gently resting the other hand on the swell of her abdomen.

She sighed happily and snuggled into his side, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. "So," she asked, "are you ready?"

With a laugh edging on hysteria, Mateo replied, "Can anyone truly be ready for something this huge? We're about to become parents! I'm going to be a father…" he trailed off, staring unseeingly across the room as he pondered this extraordinary fact.

Elena turned to look into his eyes, and reached over to cup his cheek. "You're right, no one can ever be truly ready for such a huge change. But listen to me, Mateo de Alva, you are going to be a wonderful father. You are kind, loving, fair, intelligent–– the list goes on. Together, we are going to raise this precious child to be all of those things and more."

"Of course you're right, Elena. It's still a little overwhelming to think about."

"So stop thinking about it," Elena said with a mischievous grin.

"How in the world do you propose I do that? I can't just turn my brain off."

"I have a few ideas," she said with a seductive smile. She gently pulled his face to hers and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Chuckling quietly he kissed her back, allowing the kiss to linger a moment before saying, "You have a one track mind, _mi amor._ " He pressed his forehead to hers and and looked into her eyes, amusement dancing in his gaze.

She giggled. "Perhaps, but admit it. You are distracted are––" she sucked in a sharp breath, her body tensing.

"Elena! Are you––" the panic returned in full force as Mateo pulled back to fully look at his wife. "Should I get the physician? Is it time?"

Elena's eyes were scrunched shut, her teeth clenched as she groaned with pain. Mateo rubbed her back in comforting circles, trying to determine if he needed to run for help.

"Just–– contraction––" she ground out.

Mateo hated seeing her in pain. He wished there was something he could do. In all of his spell books he hadn't been able to find a single spell that would work on birthing pains. He felt so helpless as he continued rubbing her back. "How long has it been since the last one?"

She relaxed as the pain subsided, panting as she said, "Not that long. Four minutes?"

"We're getting close aren't we? Should I send for the physician?"

"He said to send for him when I feel the need to push. It could be another hour before we get there."

"Ok, if you're sure."

She grinned roguishly. "I'm sure. Now, where were we?" She reached out to grasp his collar and pulled him back to her, kissing him full on the mouth.

Chuckling at her relentlessness, Mateo obliged his wife as he returned the kiss with fervor, carefully sliding his hand up and down her side in a gentle sweeping motion. After a few moments of this, he paused–– quietly, he said, "What about you? Are you ready?"

Elena reached up to run her fingers through his hair as she looked at him and smiled. "To be a mother? I think so. Like you said, no one can be truly ready for such a big change. But–– I am excited for this change. This is going to be the most loved baby in Avalor–– between you and me, our families and the Avaloran people–– this baby will know they are loved every minute of every day."

"Do you ever worry that you'll make a wrong choice or some huge mistake that could hurt them?"

Laughing softly, she quirked an eyebrow and said, "Mateo, I'm the queen of Avalor."

"I may have heard that somewhere before," he said wryly.

Snorting quietly, she continued, "What I mean is, I am the queen of Avalor. I make decisions on behalf of the entire kingdom every single day. I can't afford to doubt myself, so I've learned to make my choices confidently and to be ready and willing to learn from my mistakes–– because they will happen. What's motherhood compared to that? Really, how hard could it be?"

Rolling his eyes, Mateo said, "You know, that's almost as bad as, 'what could possibly go wrong?'" Shaking his head a little, amused at Elena's flippant acceptance of this monumental change racing toward them, he kissed the top of her head.

"Ooh!" Elena exclaimed, her eyes lighting up, "You know what I could really go for right now?"

Mateo cringed, "Ugh, please. Please don't say it–– whatever it is. I don't think my stomach can handle it."

Laughing, Elena said, "You don't even know what I was going to say "

"I know, but whatever it, let's forget about it and get you a nice piece of pan dulce instead?"

Elena wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh, no! I haven't been able to even think about pan dulce for almost nine months now. No, I'm thirsty–"

Scrunching his eyes shut, Mateo muttered, "Here we go again…"

" ––a nice cold glass of horchata––"

Sighing with relief, Mateo asked hopefully, "That's it? Just a glass of horchata?"

"With clam juice," she continued, "Oh! And now that you mention it, I could really go for some eggs–– over easy with extra runny yolks, topped with sliced mango, and sprinkled with chili powder."

"Of course you do," Mateo grumbled, "are you sure you want that now or should we wait until after the baby comes?"

"Now please!" she said brightly.

Sighing, Mateo slid off the bed and said, "As you wish, _mi amor_ ," and strode over to the door. Poking his head out into the hall, he called out to a passing servant, "Excuse me, the queen is hungry. Could you please ask the kitchen to send up the usual?"

Mateo grinned to himself as he watched the servant shudder before she said, "Yes, your highness. Right away!"

Mateo called out his thanks as she bustled away. As he walked back to the bed he froze as he saw Elena curled up into a fetal position, groaning in pain. Rushing over to the bed, he sat beside her and resumed rubbing her back. As she breathed through the pain, she relaxed a bit and looked up at Mateo, her eyes dimmed with pain, and gasped, "It's time."

The world seemed to slow around Mateo as he processed that simple phrase. "Time?" he said slowly.

"The baby is coming! I need you to get the physician. Now!"

"Now?" he repeated before it clicked. His eyes widened in panic as he gasped, "Now! The baby is coming. It's coming! Oh my– Elena! I need to get the physician!" He bolted from the bed, leaving her to laugh softly after him as he ran back to the hallway. He really didn't want to leave Elena's side for long, so he hurried down the hallway to Luisa and Francisco's suite and knocked frantically on their door–– hoping desperately that they were there waiting for news.

He wasn't disappointed as Luisa answered the door eagerly. "Mijo?" she said, a question in her eyes.

Mateo nodded. "It's time! She needs you–– and the physician. Can you send for him?"

Smiling widely she hugged her grandson-in-law, "That's wonderful news! Of course, mijo. Go back to her. I'll take care of everything!"

Nodding, relief flooding his features, he breathed, "Thank you!" Turning, he ran back to his room, where he found Elena breathing heavily through another bout of pain. He sat beside the bed and took her hand, anxiously searching her eyes for any sign that she wasn't doing as well as could be expected.

"Your abuela is fetching the physician, _mi amor._ "

She smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, _amor._ You've done well. Now, I just need you to stay with me."

He looked into her eyes, trying to look calmer and more courageous than he felt, as he replied, "Always."

–––––

"It's a girl!"

Those words echoed in Mateo's mind. He was a father–– to a daughter. He had a daughter–– with Elena. It was incredible.

Luisa handed the tiny bundle of blankets to Mateo, smiling with love and pride as she said, "Congratulations, mijo! You are a papi now!"

Heart thumping in his throat, he gently took his little daughter from her and cradled her carefully in his arms. Looking down, he was mesmerized by the tiny bundle of perfection that he held. He had known he would love her, but he wasn't prepared for the overwhelming swelling of his heart from that love. He didn't love Elena any less. His love hadn't been divided between them–– no–– he knew instinctively that his heart had just doubled in size and his capacity for love had, somehow, grown exponentially. He slowly wandered back to the other end of the bed, where Elena was propped up against the pillows, exhausted, but anxious to meet their new daughter.

He sat in his chair beside the bed, and, looking to his wife, said, "Would you like to meet her?"

"I've been waiting to meet her for nine months!" Elena reached out and Mateo carefully handed their daughter over to meet her mother for the first time.

Mateo smiled warmly at Elena as she gazed rapturously at the tiny, precious child in her arms, taking in her stringy hair, the dark circles under her eyes, and the sheen of sweat across her forehead–– he's never loved her more or found her to be more attractive than he did in that moment. The image before him–– his beautiful wife–– their brand new daughter–– he couldn't think of a more beautiful site in all of Avalor–– or the world.


	3. Chapter 3

_Present Day_

Elena set aside the guitar and had taken Mateo's hand, smiling sweetly into his eyes as they reminisced together about their first born child. Ana had abandoned her school books and was leaning against her mother's knee, looking up at both of her parents in awe as she listened to them talking about her–– about the love that they had for her.

"I just remember seeing her perfect little face for the first time and I was hooked. That was my beautiful, perfect daughter–– who looks a lot like you, by the way, _amor,_ " Elena said.

"Maybe, but I think she bears a strong resemblance to her mother–– especially in the way she likes to cause trouble everywhere she goes," Mateo countered.

Laughing lightly, Elena said, " Truer words have never been spoken. She's a perfect combination of _both_ of us." She nodded and smiled down at Ana, ruffling her hair affectionately.

Ana beamed up at her mother. "Do you really cause trouble everywhere you go, mami?"

"No!" Elena exclaimed indignantly at the same time as Mateo grinned and said, "Yes!" Elena shot her husband a mock glare as he grinned roguishly.

"Your abuela has told me many stories about you running all over the palace as a child, climbing things, never sitting still for a moment. And need I remind you of all the times you have run head first after trouble, _mi amor_? Or we could go and ask Esteban to regale us with his thoughts on your behavior over the past fifteen years."

"Hmmph."

Mateo and Ana laughed as Elena feigned offense. Ana stood and hugged her mother, saying, "It's ok, mami. Causing trouble is fun!" She glanced mischievously over at her little sister, who was still playing with her dolls. "It's way better to be a troublemaker than a _drama queen_!" Ana loudly emphasized the word "drama queen" as she looked pointedly at Bianca.

Bianca's head whipped up and her eyes flashed as she said, "Who are _you_ calling a drama queen, _Lulu_?!"

Ana grinned and retorted, "There's only one drama queen in this room and I'm talking to her!"

Bianca clambered to her feet, her fists clenched at her side as she glared at her big sister and stomped her little foot. "I am _not_ a drama queen!" She ran over to Mateo and, grasping his arm, cried, "Papi! Tell her I am NOT a drama queen!"

"Only a drama queen would say that!" Ana teased, laughter dancing in her eyes.

"That is quite enough, Lulu," Elena said gently, squeezing her daughter's shoulder.

With a deep sigh, Ana said, "Ok, mami."

"Papi, am I really a drama queen?" Bianca asked, looking desperately between her parents as if the answer to that question would shake the very foundation of her world.

"Well, I don't know that 'drama queen' is quite the right term, but you certainly made a dramatic entrance into this world and have been a rather passionate little girl for every second of your life since then."

"I made a dramatic entrance?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Yes, _cariña_ ," Elena chuckled, " _very_ dramatic."

"Will you tell the story?"

Mateo and Elena exchanged a haunted look. Mateo said slowly, "I– I don't know if you're old enough to hear this story. It's kind of a scary story."

Bianca's face fell. She turned the full force of her big, round eyes onto her father and said, "Please, papi? Please tell me. I want to hear it."

Mateo looked helplessly at Elena, who giggled. "She certainly knows how to harness 'the look'."

Rolling his eyes, Mateo muttered, "I wonder who she gets _that_ from?"

Laughing, Elena turned to her daughter and said, "I remember most of it, though your papi will have to fill in the holes." Mateo nodded and she continued, "I was very sick while I was pregnant with you. I couldn't eat. Sleeping was uncomfortable and everything hurt. Eventually, the physician ordered me to bed for the last two months before you were supposed to arrive. I was so sick that I had no problem doing as he instructed. Until one day, when I mysteriously felt better. I decided to leave the bed and shortly after, you decided to make your dramatic entrance…"


	4. Chapter 4

_6 years ago…_

"Elena," Mateo said sternly, arms folded across his chest, "you shouldn't be out here! You know you are supposed to be on bed rest until the baby comes! Doctor's orders!"

Elena stood in the path before him, eyes bright as she grinned saucily and placed one hand on a hip while the other rested protectively atop the gentle curve of her abdomen. "Oh, that was just a suggestion! I feel fine! Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

Groaning, Mateo pinched the bridge of his nose, saying, "You know I hate it when you say that." He looked her in the eye, his gaze pleading as he continued, "Please, just do what the doctor says. For me?"

Elena smiled at the man she loved so much and, cupping his face in her hands, she kissed him on the nose. "You are so cute when you worry. But don't! I've felt terrible for eight months straight. Today, I feel amazing! Not a hint of nausea or achiness and I intend to take advantage of feeling this good!"

Mateo, pursing his lips, looked his wife up and down, assessing her condition. He had to admit that she looked a lot better–– healthier–– than he'd seen her look in what seemed like forever. Gone were the dark circles under her eyes, the greyish green tinge that had taken up a seemingly permanent residence in her skin, the pain dulled eyes, the nauseated grimace–– she looked radiant, glowing even. It was reminiscent of her pregnancy with Ana. It hadn't been perfect, but it had been a lot easier on Elena's body. It had been nine months of excited anticipation. This time around, the excitement to meet their new baby was overshadowed by pain and nausea and worry for Elena and the baby's health.

The entire pregnancy had been hard–– Elena had suffered from constant pain and nausea. At seven months pregnant, however, Elena had experienced some serious bleeding and cramping, which the physician had explained was the beginning stages of early labor and promptly ordered her to constant bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy–– for her own safety as well as the baby's.

Eyebrows furrowed with worry, Mateo relented a little. "Are you sure you should be out here? I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." His voice was thick with worry.

Elena's gaze softened and she took a step closer and gently rubbed his cheek. "I'm fine Mateo. I've never felt better. The baby is happily bouncing around in there, see?" She took his hand and placed it on her belly. He smiled softly as he felt the baby moving around, almost as if pressing itself into his touch. He looked up into Elena's eyes, feeling a mixture of unease and wonder as they shared a moment together before Elena continued, " ––and I feel better than I've felt in forever. If I have to spend another day in bed, I might go crazy. Please don't make me go crazy." She flashed the sad puppy look, which was her greatest weapon in any disagreement with Mateo.

He looked at her uncertainly, but said with a deep sigh, "Fine, but please take it easy. I need you and the baby to stay healthy."

She giggled with delight and leaned in to kiss him. "Don't you worry about a thing. We'll be fine, you'll see."

Mateo had been outside the palace, helping Armando with an inspection of the palace grounds, pointing out and noting areas that needed a little extra attention from the palace staff. It was a simple task that Elena usually attended to twice a year, but Mateo had taken over once she had been ordered to mandatory bed rest several months ago.

Elena walked happily along, fingers interlaced with Mateo's as they strolled through the palace grounds, pointing out sculptures in need of polish, bushes in need of pruning and exterior fixtures requiring a touch of paint. The fresh air and sunshine made her want to skip, dance and sing–– all at the same time. She was just so happy to be free–– not only from the confines of her room, but from the confines of perpetual illness.

Though he was still uneasy about her disobeying the physician's orders, Mateo couldn't help but smile to see Elena looking so jubilant after watching her suffer for so long. Though her discomfort hadn't kept them apart–– they still shared their bed at night–– he had been lonely. He'd taken on many of her responsibilities while she'd been on bedrest, and those had kept him from her side for the better part of each day. He had missed her constant presence, but, most of all, he'd missed her smile and the sound of her laughter. He could see that she was back to herself. Maybe, he thought with a sigh of relief, the worst was over and they'd have an easy final few weeks until the baby was born.

As Armando walked ahead to examine a jaquin sculpture, Elena looked at Mateo, mischief dancing in her eyes, and grinned, taking his hands and pulling him behind a tall flowering shrub.

"Elena, what are y–"'Mateo protested, but quickly forgot what he was going to say as she grasped the fabric around his collar and pulled him in for a rather passionate kiss–– the kind of kiss that was not usually seen in polite company. He slid his hands gently over the gentle swell of her abdomen and around her back, pulling her as close as the growing baby between them would allow, and kissed her as he gently rubbed his hands in circles around her back. Smiling against her lips, he murmured, "Such a distracting little minx."

She had slid her hands into his hair and said, "Mmm...I've missed this. I–" she froze and gasped–– her body tensing as a sharp pain radiated from her midsection, up her spine and down her legs. Her arms fell to Mateo's shoulders and she slumped into him, hugging him tightly for support.

"Elena!" Mateo cried out, holding her up, "What happened?"

She scrunched her eyes and groaned through the pain. "Contraction– I think," she ground out.

"We need to get you back to bed," Mateo said, "Come on, _mi amor,_ I'll help you." He gently rearranged her so that he was supporting her around the waist and began slowly helping her towards the royal suite.

"Mateo," she sobbed, her knees buckling, "I– I think something is wrong– I–"

He glanced behind him and felt the color drain from his face as he saw the trickling trail of blood along the walkway. "Elena! You're bleeding! We have to get you back– now!" He scooped her into his arms and called out urgently to Armando, who had been standing by trying to decide what needed to be done for his Queen. "Armando! Get the physician and send him to our suite. Now!"

"Yes, your highness!"

Without another thought, Mateo took off running, Elena cradled in his arms, leaning her head against his shoulder as her eyelashes fluttered in her struggle to maintain consciousness. Mateo's mind raced through all the possible scenarios as he crossed the steps into the palace. The baby was coming too early–– or something was seriously wrong with Elena. Either way, Mateo remembered the physician's ominous warning that either had the potential to end very badly.

As if sensing his thoughts, Elena turned her head weakly, and looked up into his face–– her eyes barely open slits as she observed the fear that clouded over his features–– his face pale and his eyes wide. She too was scared–– mostly for the baby, but also that she may have doomed them both by her rash decision that afternoon.

Elena's body tensed yet again as another sharp pain seized her body–– she gasped a sob, groaning through the wave of pain as Mateo increased his pace, calling out instructions to servants as he raced towards their suite. Elena released a feeble sigh of relief as the pain subsided, and could feel herself slipping away into the cool painless dark of unconsciousness.

Over the following hours, Elena flitted in and out of various stages of consciousness as a flurry of people around her worked to bring her baby safely into the world. Each time she awoke, she felt more and more helpless and despondent as the labor seemed endless–– it felt as if she would live the rest of her life in that vicious cycle alternating between pain and darkness. She was anxious to see her baby and see that it was safe and healthy.

When she was conscious, she was too weak to open her eyes, but could hear the physician working tirelessly over her. She could hear her abuela murmuring something as she wiped a blissfully cool cloth over Elena's forehead. She could feel a steady, warm hand firmly clutching her own. She would know that hand anywhere–– that hand belonged to Mateo. It was a comfort knowing that he was with her, no matter what.

Finally, a tiny, angry cry roused Elena once again. Was that–– was it her baby? Relief coursed through her as she heard the healthy baby's cry–– it was music to her ears. Her baby was safe and healthy. Though she was still extremely weak, Elena forced her eyes open and turned her head to behold a very pale and tired looking Mateo holding a tiny, wiggly bundle of blankets.

Smiling faintly, Elena, rasped, "Hey you."

Mateo smiled back, a hint of relief creeping across his features. "Hey, how are you feeling, _mi amor_?"

"Tired–– really tired. Like I could sleep forever."

"Let's not do that, ok? We need you. She needs you."

"She?"

"Yes, she. It's a girl. I'd like you to meet our beautiful, healthy, rather vocal daughter."

Elena's eyes brightened a bit. "Can I see her?"

"Of course," He sat on the edge of the bed, and set the baby girl into Elena's arms. She smiled softly, eyes full of love and adoration.

Elena couldn't take her eyes off of the perfect little face. Mateo leaned in and kissed Elena's hair, murmuring, "I love you–– both of you–– so much."

Elena felt dizzy and drowsy, but she managed to slur, "And– I– love– you–" before the overwhelming desire to close her eyes won out and she let her head drop to the pillow.

"Elena? Elena?!" She felt the bed shift as the baby was taken away and Mateo's voice took on a tone of panic. "Elena!? What's going on, doctor?"

The physician spoke up from where he was still working at the foot of the bed. "The bleeding isn't slowing. If I can't get it under control in the next few minutes, we're going to lose her."

"No! Elena, _mi amor_!" she felt pressure on her hand as he took it in his own. It was so warm. She liked how warm his hand was and could almost feel their bond flowing between them–– more acutely than ever in her half delirious state. "Stay with me, Elena!" his precious voice begged her, cracking with emotion.

"Mmmm…" she groaned quietly, as she struggled to make her way back to him. She managed to crack her eyes open, just enough to find his warm, sorrowful hazel eyes staring back–– glazed with barely concealed tears, pleading with her to stay.

"I– I'm so– sorry– _amor_ ," she croaked quietly. "Take– care of– our– girls–"

Squeezing her hand gently, Mateo replied, his voice thick with emotion, "Don't talk like that. You have nothing to be sorry for. Everything is going to be fine, you'll see." A single tear trickled down his cheek as he whispered, "Stay with me, _mi amor_ –– just stay."

Drowsiness was threatening to overtake her again, but Elena couldn't refuse that voice anything. She fought valiantly against her eyelids which felt as heavy as anvils–– keeping them open was a monumental task.

"Stay."

Her vision darkened and her eyes wheeled trying to find his–– those warm, familiar eyes that she loved so much. She knew she needed to stay awake, but she had forgotten why. She felt her senses dull as a stupor washed over her and general confusion washed through her mind. But that voice–– she knew that voice.

"Stay."

She fought and fought to do as that voice asked, until–– eventually–– she ran out of strength. She couldn't–– her eyes wouldn't obey, and they collapsed shut as the darkness rushed in to claim her.

Icy panic flooded his veins as her hand slackened in his own. "Elena?" Mateo said anxiously, reaching forward to pat her cheek in an attempt to wake her, "Elena! No! Wake up, please wake up!"

The tears came in earnest, pouring down his cheeks as he leaned over her, shaking her shoulders, patting her cheeks, kissing her forehead––her cheeks–– her lips––begging through half choked sobs for her to come back.

This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be gone. He couldn't accept that–– she wouldn't leave him. There had to be something he could do to save her. His mind raced with possible solutions and then–– he had an idea.

–––––

Elena groaned as she stirred–– her body felt as if it'd taken a beating, but she felt better than she had in a long time. Slowly opening her eyes, she squinted against the light and looked around, forehead crinkling in confusion, as she tried to remember what had happened. Her eyes froze as they met a set of exhausted hazel green eyes staring at her as if she were a ghost. Mateo was seated in a chair beside the bed gently rocking a familiar bundle of blankets. He looked as terrible as she felt–– his skin was pallid with dark circles under his eyes, and his endearingly messy hair looked a bit like a birds nest, it was so frazzled.

Elena desperately tried to remember what could have happened to make him look like that and why that bundle looked so familiar. She tried to form the words, but her throat wasn't cooperating, "Wh– Ma–" her lips pursed in frustration as she struggled to make sense of the situation.

"Shhh… _mi amor_ , it's ok. Save your strength," Mateo soothed her, reaching out to smooth her hair from her forehead. He smiled softly as relief washed over his entire demeanor. "You– you're alive. I thought we'd lost you."

Elena raised a questioning eyebrow that clearly said, _What happened?_

"There were–– er–– complications with our daughter's birth."

Elena gasped, her eyes widening in panic as she struggled to sit up.

Mateo hurried to continue, "Shhh, Elena. Lay back down and rest. Don't worry! She's perfectly safe and healthy. See?" He pulled the blanket back to reveal the tiny, perfectly round head of their daughter.

Intense relief washed over her as a vague–– almost blurry–– memory of a previous meeting with this tiny person flitted into her mind.

Mateo continued, "The complications were with you. Something went wrong during the delivery––" he shuddered, "there was a lot of blood. The physician said that if we couldn't stop the bleeding we would lose you–– that's when you passed out. The physician couldn't get the bleeding to stop by traditional methods, so I decided to try a healing spell. It was so hard because it was a problem that I couldn't see and I had no way of knowing if the spell had truly worked until you woke up hours later. I won't lie," he adjusted the baby so he was holding her in one arm as he reached for Elena's hand, "these have been the worst hours of my life. I've never been so worried. But––" his voice cracked as he continued, "I'm just so glad that you came back to me–– to us."

Elena smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, _amor_ , for saving my life." She looked at the baby and said, "I know we've met before, but I can't quite remember–– it's all such a blur. Can–– can I see her?"

"Of course," Mateo said as he slid onto the bed, settling himself and the baby next to Elena. He gently placed the baby girl into Elena's arms and slid his own arm around her shoulders.

"So? What do you think?"

"She's one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever laid eyes on."

"Indeed."

Mateo smiled, pressing a kiss to Elena's temple as she stared into the precious, perfect little face of their daughter. And they lay blissfully in each other's arms, enjoying a shining moment of peace as–– together–– they welcomed their daughter into the world.


	5. Chapter 5

_Present day_

The room was silent save for the sound of quiet sniffling. Mateo pulled Elena against him, stroking her hair gently–– as much for his own comfort as for hers. Coughing a little to clear his throat, Mateo said quietly, "No matter how many times I think about that day–– the memories feel fresh and raw every time."

Ana had scrambled onto the couch and was wedged under her mother's arm, hugging her as she listened to the story. Bianca was opposite her, curled up against her father's side, hugging his arm as he spoke. Both were wide eyed and quiet, neither had heard the details of that story before and were shocked at what might have been.

Bianca spoke up in a small, timid voice that was very unlike her own, "You almost died, mami. Because of me?"

With a gasp, Elena shot up into a sitting position, and looked seriously at her younger daughter, opening her arms, inviting Bianca to join her. Bianca climbed into Elena's lap, looking just as seriously at her mother.

Elena said, "Bianca Valeria de Alva Castillo, I want you to understand that _you_ were _not_ in anyway responsible for what I went through that day. If anything, it was my own fault for not staying in bed, which put you in just as much danger as myself. I'm just thankful that my foolishness didn't hurt you. You are my precious, beautiful, precocious, adorable _hija_. And I love you more than my own life." She gave the little girl a gentle squeeze and kissed her hair.

Bianca thought for a moment before her eyes danced with mischief and she grinned coyly. "Does that make me your _most_ beautiful and adorable _hija,_ mami?"

Raising an eyebrow, Elena exchanged an amused look with Mateo, who was pressing his lips together in an attempt to reign in his laughter.

 _She gets it from you, mi amor._

Elena snorted and pursed her own lips before turning back to Bianca. She slid her other arm around Ana and hugged her daughters to her. "I have two equally beautiful and adorable _hijas._ You are both precious to me. And, biased though I may be, you are both the most beautiful girls in all of Avalor–– inside and out."

Mateo looked thoughtful a moment before he said, "You know, we have had the most beautiful babies. Thought I'm certain it has much more to do with your genetics than mine."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Elena said with a flirty smile. "Don't you remember the day Julian was born?"

Laughing, Mateo said, "How could I forget the day you overthrew generations of traditions and shocked our families by naming our son 'Love'."

Julian perked up at hearing his name and, squeezing between his sisters, he clambered up onto his mother's lap, and said excitedly, "I wanna hear my story now! Tell me my story now, mami!"

Elena, laughing merrily, gathered her small son in her arms and said affectionately, "Of course, mi cariño. I remember the day you were born like it was yesterday. You were the easiest of the three and the quickest. The most notable thing about your birth story is in your name."

Smirking, Mateo cut in, "It's so notable, that many of our friends and family are still in shock to this day."

Elena sniggered, "That will teach them not to wager on decisions that are mine to make. All of them should know better!"

"Yes," Mateo said, grinning, "We all know how unpredictable and adverse to tradition you are."

"Hey!" Elena said, feigning offense, "I have no problem with tradition! Just don't expect me to blindly do anything for the sake of tradition and that includes naming my first born son!"

"Of course, _mi amor_ , I'm just glad that you agree that you are, indeed, unpredictable," Mateo teased and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips, trapping Bianca and Julian between them.

"Ugh, you're squishing me!" Bianca cried out.

"They're kissing again!" Julian squealed with laughter.

"Eww...gross!" Ana said, tugging on her mother's arm as Elena leaned eagerly into the kiss, "Can you please just tell us the story?"

Laughing, Mateo pulled away and, scooting closer to Elena and the children, slipped an arm affectionately around his precious family, said, "Ok, ok! I wasn't there when the bets were made, but your abuela told me everything. I just hope I can do the story justice."


	6. Chapter 6

_5 years ago…_

"You're crazy!" Gabe said, "It has to be a boy! They've had two girls already, the odds are definitely in favor of a boy!"

"Exactly!" Naomi countered, "They've had two girls already! Clearly, their chemistry together favors having girls!"

"Well, my family line has always seen more baby boys than girls, I say it's going to be a boy," Rafa interjected.

"If this is true, it will definitely be a boy. The Castillo bloodline is known for producing an abundance of strong boys," Esteban said.

"But you forget about the Flores bloodline," Francisco interjected, "which tends to lean towards girls! I am confident that it is going to be a girl!"

"But her pregnancy has been so much different this time around," Raffa countered, "she's had the easiest nine months, all things considered. I think this points to it being a boy.

Elena and Mateo's friends and family were gathered in the parlour awaiting news of the birth of de Alva Castillo baby number three, and, while they waited, enjoyed a lively debate and a bit of friendly wagering over the outcome of the birth. Would the baby be a boy or a girl? When would the baby be born? What would they name the baby? This last question seemed to cause the most discord among them.

"We've discussed naming a boy in honor of my father, Alakazar. I am certain they will want to honor the former royal wizard of Avalor in that way."

"If Elena was to pick a grandfather to name her son after, I know who she'd pick," Francisco said as he picked up his guitar and began to strum idly.

"I have provided Elena with a list of suitable late Castillo and Flores relatives that would be worthy and appropriate for such an honor, as royal tradition dictates. I am certain she has taken my expert opinion to heart and follow tradition," Esteban said imperiously.

Naomi crossed her arms and, raising a sardonic eyebrow, said, "And when has she ever accepted your expert opinion on anything when it comes to tradition?"

Esteban shot Naomi a withering glare by way of response.

"If it's a boy, she'll definitely name him after her father. No question," Gabe said with confidence, to which Naomi scoffed, "After all this time, you still don't understand her. She will pick the first name that pops into her head as soon as she lays eyes on the baby, just you wait and see."

"Is that so?" Gabe countered, "Are you willing to put your money where your mouth is, _Ms. Turner_?"

Narrowing her eyes, Naomi said, "What did you have in mind?"

"I'd be willing to bed three gold coins that, if it's a boy, Elena will name him after her father, Raul."

"You're on! And I say that it's going to be a completely random name!"

"You are both clearly wrong. I will wager three gold coins that she'll choose a name from the list I provided," Esteban sniffed.

"Three coins that the boy will bear the name, Francisco!"

"And I say the boy will be named Alakazar!" Rafa said, digging in her skirt pocket and pulling out the coins to add to the pool.

The wagering didn't stop there. Bets were made on whether it would be a boy or a girl and the exact time the baby would be born. Gabe and Naomi even bet against each other as to what would be the first thing Elena would want to eat after the baby was born.

As the hours passed, the debate and the wagers continued on, though they remained friendly, among the family and friends as they eagerly awaited news of the newborn prince or princess.

–––––

Mateo was just as surprised as Elena looked. They'd done this twice before, and while both birth experiences were very different from each other, this birth was the most different of them all. In fact the entire pregnancy was the most different of the three.

To start with, it had been a complete surprise. After the previous traumatic birth, the royal physician had warned the couple that Elena was most likely done having children due to the internal scarring that typically developed after such complications.

In the beginning, Elena had so few symptoms that she didn't even realize she was pregnant until she started showing and the baby started moving around–– by then, the physician said she was four months along. There was no nausea, no pain or achiness, no swelling, and–– much to Elena's delight–– no change in taste or appetite, so she was able to enjoy her morning pan dulce as she wished.

Which brought them to the delivery. The physician declared Elena to be high risk simply because of the trouble she had with the previous pregnancy, but was surprised at how smooth the pregnancy went and agreed that bed rest didn't seem to be necessary. He found the entire situation to be quite the puzzle. Elena, however, did not find it puzzling. She believed that the magic Mateo used to save her life had healed the problem and left the area scar free. She also thought that the healing magic may have somehow streamlined her body, which was why the pregnancy had proceeded so smoothly.

She shared her theories with both Mateo and the physician. Mateo thought it plausible, but hard to prove without cutting her open to take a look. The physician, however, preferred traditional medicinal practices over magic and wasn't interested in mystical, magical remedies. Though he wanted to be prepared for another rough delivery and willingly asked Mateo to have whatever magic he'd used previously ready to use again–– just in case.

Elena had experienced hardly any pain that entire day, and when the time came to fetch the physician, it took all of her strength to force her body to wait for him to arrive. Once he'd said it was ok to push, the baby slid right out–– healthy and kicking with a strong set of lungs.

"It's a boy!" Luisa called to the couple from the other end of the bed where she was helping get the baby cleaned up.

Elena and Mateo beamed at each other–– their faces glowing with joy. Mateo was already holding her hand, but reached up to gently stroke her forehead, clearing a few stray hairs away from her face. He leaned over to kiss her and said quietly, against her lips, "You are the most amazing creature I've ever met, _mi amor_. I'm so proud of you."

"A boy," she whispered with a smile. "I hope he looks like you, _amor_." She brushed a feather light kiss against his lips before saying, "Now, please go and get our son. I want to meet him."

Mateo smiled and did as she asked. He stepped to the end of the bed just as Luisa stood and handed the tiny bundle to him with a wide smile. Looking down into the folds of the swaddling, Mateo froze, his mouth forming an "o" as he stared into the face of his son. Staring back at him was a perfect tiny copy of Elena's warm amber eyes. He could stare into those eyes all day.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he brought the baby Elena.

"Let me see– oh!" she cooed as she paused to to behold her perfect little son. She had gotten her wish. The tiny little boy in her arms was an identical miniature to Mateo–– except for his eyes. He had inherited Elena's eyes. She smiled fondly at the dark mop of unruly chocolate curls that he had been born with. His nose, mouth, chin and even his tiny ears were exact replicas of his father's. Even his skin tone was the exact same golden shade. She was completely in love with that tiny little person and in that second, though he didn't didn't know it, he had her wrapped tightly around his tiny little pinky finger.

Mateo joined his wife and new baby on the bed, sliding close and wrapping his arms around both of them so he could rest his head on Elena's shoulder and peer down at his son. Though this was their third child, he knew that the overwhelming feeling of love rushing through him as he beheld his son would never grow old. His love for his wife and children was infinite.

Turning his head slightly to gently kiss the soft skin beneath Elena's ear, he asked quietly, "Did you decide on a name for him? I know everyone had their opinions, but–– what do you think?"

Elena stared, mesmerized into the tiny face that reminded her so forcefully of the man sitting beside her whom she loved with hear entire being. Without taking her eyes away from her son, she said softly, "Yes, I believe I have."

–––––

Yet another unique aspect of the birth of their third child was that Elena was up and ready to leave her room within the hour. She was anxious to introduce her son to the rest of the family and she hated being stuck in bed, so she washed up and quickly ran a brush through her hair as she donned her dressing gown and slippers. She allowed Mateo to carry the baby boy as she walked beside him, her arm snaked around the small of his back. The pair walked slowly, peering down into their son's face all the while, smiling and making soft cooing noises to the tiny boy–– making sure that baby knew just how much he was loved.

Their first stop was the parlour where they knew almost everyone was waiting for them. Once they had finished there, they would go down to the nursery to see their daughters. As they entered the parlour, the small crowd of friends and family rose almost simultaneously and hurried to crowd around Elena and Mateo–– clapping shoulders and offering hugs as congratulations were expressed. The baby boy was cooed over and everyone took a quick turn holding the little bundle.

"Congratulations Elena!" Naomi cried out, throwing an arm around her best friend's neck for a hug as she took her turn holding the little boy. "He's beautiful!" she said fervently, as she peered into the blankets at the baby she held in her arms. "But, I need you to answer a very important question for me. What do you wish you could be eating right now–– at this very moment?"

Elena looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow and said, "I don't know. Pan dulce, I guess."

"Ha! I told you! Pay up!

Gabe grumbled good naturedly and handed Naomi her winnings before clearing his throat and saying, "So, uh–– what's his name?"

A curious murmur sounded throughout the room. Elena beamed at her friends and family as she took a deep breath and said, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Prince Julian Amor de Alva Castillo."

Silence. Everyone in the room was too shocked in the moment to say a word. Except for Naomi, who laughed triumphantly as she pumped a fist in the air and cried out, "Haha! I win again!"

That broke the spell. Everyone started speaking at once.

"Love? Elena, you named your son, _Love_?"

"Julian? There's nobody in either of your family trees named _Julian_!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Does tradition mean nothing to you?"

Rafa turned to Mateo, who was busy rocking baby Julian and making the most adorable kissy faces as he spoke soothingly to his son. "Mateo, son! You can't honestly be happy with this name. Talk some sense into your wife!"

Without looking up, he shrugged, saying, "I'm happy if Elena's happy, mami," and continued swaying in place as he smiled at his son.

Naomi chuckled and said to her best friend, "I told them you would name him the first thing that popped into your head when you looked at him the first time. And I was right! So, why did you pick _Julian Amo_ r, of all things?"

Elena grinned at her friend, and said, "Well, he looks exactly like his papi down to the shape of his toenails and I just fell in love with him as soon as I laid eyes on him. So I named him Julian Amor, _youthful love_ , because he reminds me of his papi, the true love of my youth." She beamed at her husband, her smile softening as she watched him with their son. Her heart swelled and though her family and friends surrounding her were grumbling about something–– she couldn't remember what exactly that something was–– she felt complete and whole. Her family was complete and her heart was overflowing with love–– who could ask for anything more?


	7. Chapter 7

_Present day..._

As the story came to an end, everyone turned to smile at the little boy snuggled in his mother's lap. He just had that effect on people–– like an adorable ray of sunshine everywhere he went. Even Esteban smiled whenever he saw the small boy around the palace.

Elena, looking down into his dear little face, said, "And that, mi cariño, is the story of the day you were born."

"Wow!" Julian said in wonder. "You love me!"

Laughing, Elena said, "Of course we love you, silly boy. Was that ever a question?"

He looked thoughtful a moment. "No, I guess not. I love you too, mami!" and he wrapped his arms around her middle and hugged his mami tight, scrunching his eyes shut from the effort.

Elena looked fondly at the top of her son's curly head and around at her daughters and her beloved husband. Sighing happily, she said, "My life is absolutely perfect."

"Why is that, _mi amor_?" Mateo asked curiously, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Well, I have had eleven glorious years as your wife and we have the three most loving, kind and beautiful children in all of Avalor. My heart is so full of love and it's all because of you four."

"Come here, all of you," Mateo said with a grin. He leaned over to wrap his arm around Elena and Julian. Bianca and Ana joined the hug and the they all four enjoyed a quiet moment that, while commonplace, was no less precious for their little family–– reveling in the fullness of love and joy that overflowed from each of their hearts and bound them together as one until the end of time.


End file.
